yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 032
"Chainsaw Deathmatch!!" is the thirty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon and volume 3 of the bunkoban. Summary Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi celebrate finding the exit. Johji continues to pick his nose. He complains that nobody asked for his help and he wants to go home. Behind Johji, the trapdoor opens and two eyes peer out. The being inside quickly grabs Johji and slams the door behind them. The others gasp in shock and Yugi suspects that this could be the Chopman Kaiba was telling them about earlier. They had believed that this trapdoor was the exit, but now understand that it is the entrance to the serial killer's hideout. Although he can't stand Johji, Jonouchi says that they can't leave him in there with that nutcase. They open the door and peer inside. They see a stairway and hear Johji calling for help. The four of them climb through the trapdoor and make their way down the stairs. Yugi warns them to be careful, as Kaiba said that the Chopman was on his side, so this could be a trap. At the bottom of the stairs, they see Johji sitting on a pillar in a dark chamber. Johji calls over to them, asking them to come and get him. Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi are skeptical that this is a trap. Honda tells Johji to tell the truth and asks if there is anyone there with him. Johji looks around and says no, it's just "sweet little" him. Jonouchi still doesn't trust Johji. Johji tries acting cute, further fueling Jonouchi's distrust. Johji gets annoyed and turns to someone behind him, telling him that they aren't coming in. The others are disgusted that Johji's after betraying them again and worry about this person that he is talking to. A TV screen with Kaiba's face on it lights up behind Johji. Johji, who is a huge fan of Kaiba is delighted to see him. Kaiba asks what everyone thinks of Kaiba Land's games of death. Jonouchi yells at Kaiba that if he has any guts he should come out and talk to them in person. Kaiba ignores him and continues. He says that card games are his favorite type of games, but chess is his next favorite. Right now, Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Jonouchi are all living chess pieces on the giant board that is Kaiba Land, he explains. He is watching as each moves brings him closer to checkmate and he enjoys it, he tells them. Regarding the next game, Kaiba instructs them to send one person into the chamber to battle the Chopman. A silhouette of the Chopman becomes visible around the TV screen, making it clear that the screen is attached to him. The game is unavoidable, Kaiba says, if they want to prevent Johji's head being cut off. The Chopman starts to wrap his hands around Johji. Kaiba explains that the Chopman only obeys his orders, so if he says the word, Johji dies. Johji looks back at the screen, sweating and trying to force a smile as he tries to get Kaiba to say that he is kidding and wouldn't really hurt him. Yugi threatens Kaiba not to harm that kid. Kaiba just smiles and asks who will play the game. Johji then screams for help. Honda curses, figuring he must do this and gets ready to step up. However Jonouchi asks him to stop and let him go instead. Johji has saved their lives more than once and although Jonouchi hates his guts, he says that he pays what he owes and steps inside the chamber. Kaiba smirks and thinks that with this move he shall capture Jonouchi, the knight. Jonouchi enters the chamber and a portcullis-like door slams down behind him. Honda and Yugi rush over. They are unable to open it, but can see inside through its barred window. Johji starts calling him over. As Jonouchi does so, he notices the floor is covered in oil. As he picks-up Johji, Johji takes a handcuff, he had been hiding behind his back and straps it over Jonouchi's wrist. He asks Jonouchi not to get mad as Kaiba made him do it and claims to be too cute to die. Jonouchi calls Johji a traitor and realizes that he is now chained to the Chopman, with their long chain running through the podium in the center of the room. Kaiba, who is on the screen attached to the Chopman's torso introduces the Chopman to Jonouchi. The Chopman asks if he can cut Jonouchi up, as it has been too long. Kaiba says not until he gives the signal and starts to explain the rules of the game. After he gives the signal, the players are to take their weapon of choice to use in a fight to the death. The weapons are hanging from the ceiling, including a scythe, a flail, a machete, a chainsaw and an axe. To get them, they must stand in the podium in the center of the room and be careful not to slip on the oil. Johji says that he is here for Jonouchi. The Chopman ponders on the thought of cutting Jonouchi up. Jonouchi looks at the handcuff and thinks that he must get it off. He will need some sort of pin or wire to do that. Kaiba announces the start of the game and the Chopman climbs up on the podium, laughing and wondering what to cut Jonouchi up with. Jonouchi thinks that he does not stand a chance against the monster and asks his friends if they have some sort of wire. The Chopman is too big for a fair fight, Jonouchi thinks, so it won't matter what weapon he uses. If he cannot get the handcuff off, the Chopman will be throwing chunks of him out the door. Honda reports that they cannot find anything and the Chopman decides to use the chainsaw. Jonouchi tries to run, but finds it difficult while standing on the oil. The Chopman yanks the chain, pulling Jonouchi and Johji closer to him. He swings the chainsaw down, but it gets caught in the podium. Johji says that this is Jonouchi's chance to run, but Jonouchi reminds him that he is still handcuffed to the Chopman. The Chopman laughs that Jonouchi is right; he cannot escape. With the Chopman still trying to free the chainsaw, Jonouchi desperately asks his friends if there is anything; anything with a point. Yugi worries for Jonouchi's life and his Millennium Puzzle flashes, giving him an idea. He points Jonouchi to a candle. Jonouchi takes the candle down, removes it from the candlestick and uses the stick's point to pick the lock. However, he doesn't think this will be enough, as he has no way of getting out the door. Yugi tells Jonouchi that he has an idea and Jonouchi agrees to go with it. The Chopman frees the chainsaw and spots Jonouchi over by the door. He gives the chain another tug, trying to pull Jonouchi over. However, Jonouchi has now attached the handcuff to the door, which the Chopman ends-up ripping out of the wall. Kaiba and the Chopman are both surprised. Jonouchi also inserted the candle inside the handcuff. The candle fell off and landed in the oil, as the door is pulled inside. Jonouchi tells Kaiba that when he teamed-up with the Chopman, it was a demon's mind with a monster's power. That was a combo made in Hell, but it is over now. The group leave as the Chopman is incinerated by the burning oil. Johji thanks Jonouchi, saying that he means it. Appearances Debuts are in bold.